


Impatience

by pi_meson



Series: 30 days of wlw (and a few extra) [27]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Safewords, a little light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_meson/pseuds/pi_meson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from <a href="http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-6WGL14XVnDA/VRyn_qB2x8I/AAAAAAAACbE/XCZPs86Cdfc/s1600/30%252Bday%252Bwriting%252Bchallenge%252Bjpg%252Bcopy.jpg">here</a></p><p>There is a chance to <i>interrogate the captive rebel scum.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatience

"Rebel scum!" The voice from behind, low and threatening in her ear, made the kneeling captive woman shiver with more than just the chill that came from having had her shirt ripped from her upper body. "You have told me _nothing_ of any use. What do you have to say to save yourself now?"

The binders tightened in one chrome gauntlet, biting into skin. The interrogator's other hand stroked, scratched and grasped around the captive's neck with impatience. She tried to swallow.

"I can tell you more!"

A face, silver with black eyes, filled the captive's vision, held her there to stare at her own distorted reflection. Blonde hair in disarray, dilated pupils, pink lips parted. 

The hand at her throat eased off but was not removed.

"Speak."

"The rebels are moving to a new base. D'Qar has been compromised."

"WHERE!"

The captive's head snapped back, hair grasped and tugged by the hand of a stormtrooper guard.

"HOTH!"

"Very good, scum." The bonds at the captive's wrists were pulled sharply, forcing her to turn. A hand on the back of her head roughly pushed her face level with the stormtrooper's hip. White gauntlets slowly removed and dropped, the stormtrooper unhurriedly unclipped the lowest plate of her plastoid body armour then her thigh guards, and shimmied her leggings down just far enough to reveal a thick triangle of dark, springy hair. The captive bit her lower lip and tried to look up, but her head was once more forced down and forward. 

"Your guard has treated you far better than you deserve, scum. It's time you thanked her."

The captive dipped her head. The stormtrooper moved closer, parting her labia with her fingers, exposing the delicate folds that surrounded her clitoris. The chrome-clad interrogator pushed the captive's face closer.

"Do you know what I want you to do to say thank you?"

A quick nod. The captive woman leaned in and flicked her tongue over the stormtrooper's clit, teased at her inner labia with her lips, eliciting a huffed, appreciative groan from above. The stormtrooper shifted, pulling her fingers up a little to stretch into a more satisfactory position while the captive's lips and tongue danced over her, making a hot tingle grow in her groin then burst into her brain. The captive, feeling the pulsing of the stormtrooper's orgasm, softened her tongue and helped her through it. The stormtrooper stepped back, giggling. The captive suppressed a smile.

"On your feet!"  
The binders jerked up, forcing the captive to rise.  
"We are not done here, scum. The more you tell me, the better this will go for you. There's an easy way or a hard way we can do this."

The captive felt herself pushed from behind. She stumbled and was caught around the waist, pushed again until she reached the durasteel table in the makeshift interrogation chamber. She felt its cold surface when hands pushed her shoulders down and she lay face down across it. The binders at her wrists released and reattached, this time with her hands above her head and fastened to a connector on the table. Fingers traced over her back and down to her waist, hooking into the fabric of her leggings and pulling them down, exposing her from waist to mid-thigh. Cold, gauntleted fingers tickled over her buttocks.

"What more can you tell me about the new rebel base, scum?"

"It's amber."

One warm hand caressed Phasma's back.  
"What do you need, sweetheart?" Gil's voice radiated concern  
"My tits hurt like this."  
"Oh!" A double clunk from the floor indicated to Phasma that Unamo had removed and dropped her gauntlets. "Let me help?"  
Unamo aided Phasma in raising her self up and forward on her forearms, lifting her torso from the table surface, and padded under her chest with discarded clothing. Phasma sunk down, Unamo's hands supporting her breasts in a comfortable position then slipping out.  
"Better, babe?"  
"Much. Uh, green."

Unamo put Phasma's helmet back on and turned to Gil.  
"Trooper! Hand me the flogger."  
From the other end of the table, Phasma laughed with nervous anticipation.  
"I'm not telling you ANYTHING!"


End file.
